Moments - Songfic
by megs05
Summary: Nina has died and Fabian realized how much he needs her. (Fabian's POV) Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, All credit goes to Nick/Teennick and One Direction


**Shut the door. Turn the lights off.**

I get back from Nina's funeral. Everyone offers me a shoulder to cry on. But none of them understand. They don't get it.

**I wanna be with you. I wanna feel your love.**

I drove back to the burial grounds. I sat next to her grave. I just wanted her to come back. I wanted her here.

**I wanna lay beside you. I cannot hide this. Even though I try.**

I laid down next to her grave. I thought of all that we had been through. I wanted to just take a step back and be thankful for the time we had together. I felt selfish, wanting her back. But I needed her. I couldn't hide my feelings.

**Heart beats harder. Time escapes me.**

Its 1 o' clock. It had been 4 hours of me just lying there. It felt like barely any time.

**Trembling hands touch skin. It makes this harder.**

My friends comfort me. They are upset too. They try to make me forget all about it. It makes me guilty for what I am going to do

**And the tears stream down my face.**

I couldn't believe I lost her. I cried and cried and hoped for her return but I knew as well as everyone else, that the crying wouldn't bring her back. Nothing will at this point

**If we could only have this life for one more day. If we could only turn back time.**

If I could be with her again, I'd make it count. I would've made sure she knew my feelings. Made sure I never want her to leave. Made sure she wouldn't have gotten in that car. Made sure she wouldn't have left this life/

**You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be my love, my heart, is breathing for this moment in time, I'll find the words to say. Before you leave me today.**

I was there for her and she was for me. She kept me going. She was my everything. Now trying to explain my feelings to my friends, I couldn't. Nothing could make them understand my pain. Only she could, and I wished I could've told her everything.

**Close the door. Throw the key. Don't wanna be reminded. Don't wanna be seen.**

I arrive home with my friends. I lock myself in. I don't want to remember what happened. What I could've done. I don't want anyone to see me now, besides her.

**Don't wanna be without you.**

I look up at the sky. The stars are bright. Now I was talking to her. Telling her everything. She isn't listening. She is in a better place. But I can't live without her.

**My judgement's clouded like tonight's sky**

I didn't know what was going through my head. I just knew I couldn't live without her.

**Hands are silent. Voice is numb. Try to scream out my lungs. It makes it harder. And the tears stream down my face.**

No more trying to comfort me. The effort is gone. I'm screaming at the sky at this point. My throat hurting but I keep going. I cry harder with each word. Each cry for help. Each regret from my life.

**If we could only have this life for one more day. If we could only turn back time.**

If I could be with her again, I'd make it count. I would've made sure she knew my feelings. Made sure I never want her to leave. Made sure she wouldn't have gotten in that car. Made sure she wouldn't have left this life/

**You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be my love, my heart, is breathing for this moment in time, I'll find the words to say. Before you leave me today.**

I was there for her and she was for me. She kept me going. She was my everything. Now trying to explain my feelings to my friends, I couldn't. Nothing could make them understand my pain. Only she could, and I wished I could've told her everything.

**Flashing lights in my mind. Going back to the time. Playing games in the street. Kicking balls with my feet.**

I stood closer and my life flashed before me. My memories with her. We were care-free and insane. We were happy and having fun. Little did we know, our fun would be interrupted by one moment in time, one mistake.

**There's a numb in my toes. Standing close to the edge**

I remember again our fun times. Our wonderful moments. I take another step, no regrets now.

**There's a pile of my clothes at the end of your bed.**

I tear off my shirt and throw it at the bed. The shirt was a gift from you. I get even closer to the ledge.

**As I feel myself fall, make a joke of it all.**

I finally let go. Knowing I will be with her again.

**You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be my love, my heart, is breathing for this moment in time, I'll find the words to say. Before you leave me today.**

I was there for her and she was for me. She kept me going. She was my everything. Now trying to explain my feelings to my friends, I couldn't. Nothing could make them understand my pain. Only she could, and I wished I could've told her everything.


End file.
